


Laços

by ElvishWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Study, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berthold e Reiner tinham promessas de serem amigos para sempre. Mas agora eles viam as mesmas tentando ser destruídas por conta do surgimento de um soldado em suas vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alicerce

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic começou como uma oneshot apenas do ponto de vista do Berthold, mas acabou que eu não resisti e fiz dela uma twoshot com o ponto de vista do Reiner também ;w; Esse primeiro capítulo é o lado do Berthold, aliás~ E tem spoilers, muitos headcanons meus e muito angst, só avisando.
> 
> Boa leitura!

O guerreiro que Berthold costumava ver nos olhos de Reiner era o mais forte de todos. Agora, no entanto, não era sempre isso que ele via quando o encarava.

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo quando foi que o loiro começou a oscilar, quando sua pose de guerreiro passou a fraquejar aos poucos e transformar-se num soldado. A mudança começou de forma tão discreta e gradual que demorou um pouco para que o garoto mais alto a percebesse - o que era um grande feito considerando o fato de que os dois meninos se conheciam praticamente desde que nasceram.

Berthold se lembrava muito bem da infância que tivera com o amigo, dos momentos doces que ambos compartilhavam, rindo e brincando enquanto aproveitavam ainda seus anos de inocência. Desde aquela época, Reiner era um guerreiro. Era ele quem sempre tinha as ideias para as brincadeiras mais desafiadoras, que o incentivava a caminhar e correr com ele até longe de suas casas, que não tinha medo de ficar todo sujo de lama ou de se machucar enquanto tentava fazer carinho nos animais que encontravam.

Quando começaram a treinar seus poderes, o loiro foi quem mais se empolgou e também aquele que se adaptou mais rápido. Ficava animado quando se transformava, achando incrível sua forma tão grande e forte e também pulava de alegria quando via Berthold fazendo o mesmo, se impressionando com toda a altura que ele assumia, e não tinha medo de ficar ali perto, pois sabia que o amigo jamais o esmagaria. Além disso, também era um garoto muito gentil com o moreno. Sempre estava ali para amparar suas lágrimas, para brigar com os meninos que zombavam de sua timidez, até mesmo para ficar de castigo junto com ele por causa de suas travessuras.

Desde criança Reiner era um guerreiro não apenas forte como também benevolente. Parecia que ele nascera para ser assim, que ele agia desse modo com a mesma naturalidade que respirava.

Isso mudou após eles penetrarem as Muralhas. A presença de Annie não foi o que o fez ficar assim, o moreno sabia - a garota era quieta e taciturna, mas não era má e se dava bem com os dois meninos desde antes deles saírem em sua missão. Talvez tenha sido porque foi ali em que os três viram pela primeira vez em seus poucos anos de vida o que era a dor e o desespero.

Eles conheceram o desconforto que era não ter uma cama macia e quentinha para dormir, a sensação de vazio no estômago e a vontade de mastigar algo, nem que fosse um pedaço de pão velho e mofado que poderia fazer mal depois, as doenças que se proliferavam por consequência da falta de higiene que era viver num aglomerado de sobreviventes, o terror nos olhos dos que estavam ali.

Era impossível viver daquele jeito sem ficar abalado. Cada um dos três lidava com aquilo do melhor jeito que conseguiam. Annie permanecia quieta em seu canto, cuidando de si mesma e ignorando o sofrimento daqueles que não fossem seus companheiros. Berthold também se isolava, roubava livros para se perder em seus mundos de fantasia, dormia bastante para esquecer a fome e os lamentos daqueles que o cercavam. Reiner, porém, era diferente. Ele se voluntariava. Ele ajudava. Carregava e distribuia comida e água, cuidava dos doentes, tentava divertir as crianças. Para ele, saber que estava ajudando a melhorar a situação que criara por sua culpa tirava o peso do arrependimento de seu peito, ao menos temporariamente.

Porque Berthold sabia que seu amigo tinha pesadelos durante a noite, dormia inquieto e algumas vezes até chorava dormindo. O moreno muitas vezes o escutava gemendo e soluçando baixinho ao seu lado, e eram nessas noites que ele oferecia o seu abraço não apenas para protegê-lo do frio noturno como também para acalmá-lo. Ao contrário de Reiner, ele raramente tinha pesadelos. Na verdade, dificilmente sonhava com algo, já que costumava apagar completamente e só acordar horas depois, geralmente no dia seguinte mesmo, no que devia ser um método inconsciente para conseguir suportar todo aquele inferno.

Eventualmente, os pesadelos do guerreiro foram se esvaindo, tornando-se ocasiões raras. No lugar deles, o garoto contava de sonhos maravilhosos em que era um incrível soldado, leal e muito respeitado, que voava gracioso com seu equipamento e matava os titãs inimigos com uma facilidade incrível, salvando a todos. Berthold escutava os relatos de seus sonhos fantásticos, vendo o quanto ele ficava entusiasmado e o quanto seus olhos dourados brilhavam apenas de pensar em se tornar militar.

Em parte, aquilo era bom, já que a missão dos três necessitava disso. Eles precisavam do treinamento, e ver Reiner animado com isso era ótimo, mas ele estava daquele modo pelos motivos errados. Ele não deveria ser um soldado. Ele era um guerreiro, mesmo sendo tão jovem, mesmo tendo ainda um corpo de menino, mesmo que não gostasse de ver o sofrimento que suas ações tão necessárias - ao menos segundo seus pais e todos os moradores de sua terra natal, da qual todos sentiam muitas saudades - causava às pessoas que moravam presas naquelas muralhas.

Os anos de treinamento militar não ajudaram muito a manter a sanidade de Reiner - pelo contrário, apenas pioravam a situação. Seus lapsos se tornavam perigosamente mais frequentes, e Berthold via o garoto oscilando entre o soldado e o guerreiro diariamente. Em um momento, Reiner era o guerreiro perfeito, focado em sua missão, consciente do que fazia, mas no outro ele se transformava no soldado leal ao seu dever, que treinava arduamente para poder exterminar os titãs e que adorava ajudar todo mundo, desde Eren até Sasha.

Berthold podia sentir quando ele virava o soldado. Seu olhar mudava em apenas poucas piscadas, sua voz se tornava mais branda, a sua pose era perfeita. A princípio ele tentava pensar que era tudo fingimento, tudo parte do ator que o loiro precisava ser para concluir a missão e garantir a eles dois e Annie o retorno para casa, para seus lares, para o conforto das lareiras e dos braços de seus pais que os soltaram no mundo tão jovens, mas ainda assim com sorrisos nos rostos e juras de amor eterno e incondicional.

O soldado era bom, gentil, generoso, simpático. Além disso, era apaixonado por Christa, a jovem baixinha de cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu em dias claros, tanto que delirava falando sobre como um dia iriam se casar, como viveriam em paz e felizes, como se amariam todas as noites e iriam dormir um nos braços do outro, nos filhos que teriam e em como permaneceriam juntos até a idade os separar. De nada adiantava Berthold dizer-lhe que ela era claramente interessada em Ymir e não parecia dar atenção especial a nenhum tipo de garoto. Reiner não se importava, não dava ouvidos, deixava de lado. Um dia ela o notaria, se apaixonaria por ele, aceitaria seu pedido de casamento.

Era frustrante para o moreno ver aquilo tudo. Ele sentia-se inquieto toda vez que olhava para aqueles olhos amarelos que o lembravam dos campos de trigo e não enxergava o guerreiro, mas sim o soldado. O maldito e perfeito soldado, tão perfeito que doía, que parecia se alimentar das memórias de Reiner como se fosse um parasita e ele nada mais que seu hospedeiro, que costumava o encarar com dúvida durante as refeições para então perguntar "o que há de errado, Berthold?" como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Nada, eu estou bem" era a resposta padrão. No entanto, a mentira era tão óbvia que o deixava enjoado. Ele podia estar bem, mas Reiner estava se desviando demais da missão, das promessas de que eles ficariam juntos para sempre como melhores amigos, que sairiam daquela situação assim que pudessem e retornariam vitoriosos para casa onde poderiam comer até se empanturrarem, dormir até tarde todos os dias, tomar banho de rio sempre que desse vontade, voltar a viver sem preocupações.

Aquele Reiner não se lembrava de como eram as casas de madeira de sua vila, de como ele adorava dormir na casa do melhor amigo porque eles podiam ficar trancados no quarto inventando histórias durante a madrugada, das canções que eles adoravam cantar. Não havia para ele espaço para esses momentos, para as promessas de vida boa de Berthold, para seus conselhos. Na mente do soldado, cabia apenas a obrigação de acabar com a raça dos titãs que arruinaram a humanidade, de cortar seus pescoços, de libertar as pobres almas que sofriam nas muralhas.

A cada vez que Berthold escutava frases como "vamos matar todos", "a humanidade vencerá" ou "iremos mostrar pra eles nosso poder", ele tinha vontade de dar tapas no rosto do loiro até que ele voltasse ao normal. Porém, não podia fazer aquilo, e tal fato o deixava furioso e chateado. Ele não queria usar a violência com Reiner, até mesmo porque sabia que ele era um dos recrutas mais fortes fisicamente, e também porque jamais se perdoaria se o fizesse. O moreno sabia muito bem que deveria mantê-lo com os pés no chão, centrado no que tinha sido instruído a fazer, mas era difícil. Berthold era tímido, se enrolava com as palavras, nunca parecia formar as frases certas para se comunicar com o soldado, pois só sabia conversar com o guerreiro.

Por causa de tudo isso, o jovem muitas vezes se enrolava em suas cobertas durante a noite, quando estava muito escuro para se ver alguma coisa, e chorava em silêncio. Chorava lágrimas amargas, de raiva e acima de tudo, arrependimento. Ver Reiner, que sempre estivera tão próximo de si como se fosse seu irmão - e que ele realmente amava como um irmão, da forma mais pura e fraternal possível - se afastando, se perdendo era insuportável. E saber que ele não conseguia parar com aquilo era pior ainda.

Berthold não podia perder Reiner. Já tinha passado tanto tempo sem seus pais, não queria ficar sozinho, se recusava a deixar que as outras pessoas tomassem seu amigo para elas mesmas. Ele já ajudara Berthold tantas vezes, o defendera dos outros durante o passar dos anos dentro e fora das Muralhas, velava seu sono e checava sua temperatura quando ele ficava com febre, doente, procurava com ele locais onde podiam se abrigar da chuva e do frio, oferecia um ombro amigo e carinhoso quando ele sentia a necessidade de chorar.

E nem mesmo para retribuir todos aqueles favores o moreno estava servindo, pois a cada dia o soldado se fortalecia, e o guerreiro perdia aos poucos suas forças, sua vontade, seu tamanho. O guerreiro que um dia Berthold achara ser invencível e perfeito.

Tudo que ele queria fazer era bagunçar aqueles cabelos loiros e macios como as penas dos canários que viviam cantarolando perto de suas casas e receber um sorriso, uma risada vívida e gostosa, daquelas que faziam seu peito se encher de alegria e que o davam certeza de que estava com o guerreiro que tanto amava e que conhecia tão bem, e não com o soldado que apenas tiraria sua mão da cabeça e soltaria um riso seco, sem muita graça. Queria encarar fundo naqueles olhos amarelos tão bonitos e ver o brilho vitorioso e determinado do guerreiro, e não a ira irracional do soldado. Queria segurar sua mão e não estranhar o toque de seus dedos, abraçá-lo e sentir-se seguro e querido, coisa que não sentia quando estava com o soldado.

Os anos passaram. Os dois meninos cresceram, viraram homens junto com seus colegas de treinamento. Ganharam voz, altura, músculos, resistência. Reiner, então, tinha mesmo um corpo de homem, grande e forte, capaz de deixar muitos com inveja, e que ao mesmo tempo era tão perfeito para o guerreiro que se escondia em sua alma, e que a cada momento queria ceder o controle completamente para o soldado.

Eles conseguiram entrar para o top dez. Berthold sentiu-se esperançoso com isso. Poderiam agora entrar mais ainda nas Muralhas, concluir sua missão e finalmente voltar depois de todos aqueles anos, e então poderiam voltar a viver normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas as coisas não foram como o esperado. Nada foi como o esperado.

"Eu vou para as Tropas de Exploração." Aquelas palavras abalaram Berthold profundamente. Ele tentaria ser racional, usar argumentos para convencer o outro a desistir daquela ideia, mas nesse momento Reiner estava sendo um soldado, e o moreno não sabia como falar com o soldado. Por isso, sua resposta foi um simples "eu também".

Depois disso, tudo passou rápido demais. Muitas coisas aconteceram em tão pouco tempo, que era impossível não ficar atordoado com tudo aquilo. Annie tentou prosseguir sozinha, mas não conseguiu, houve a invasão da Muralha Rose, Ymir se revelou como sendo mais do que se via, e quando o moreno se deu conta, estava na floresta fora das Muralhas, de pé em um dos galhos das árvores altas junto com Reiner, que ainda mostrava sinais de sua transformação recente em seu rosto, ao redor dos olhos - marcas estas que Berthold apreciava ver, pois só o guerreiro as tinha -, deixando Eren e Ymir descansando em outro ali próximo.

Naquele momento, Berthold percebeu que estava olhando nos olhos dourados de Reiner. Sem entender se estava encarando o soldado ou o guerreiro, ele piscou, se concentrou, prendeu a respiração.

Não funcionou. Por mais que olhasse, por mais que se esforçasse, se concentrasse e mirasse fundo naqueles olhos tão claros, ele já não sabia mais se via no fundo daqueles olhos um soldado, um guerreiro ou simplesmente um menino confuso e perdido.

E nada no mundo conseguia ser mais assustador do que isso.


	2. Incerteza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2 de 2, go, go, go! E como eu disse no anterior, esse é o do Reiner~
> 
> Boa leitura!

Reiner sabia que era um guerreiro. Seus pais sempre o disseram isso, seus colegas da vila, Berthold especialmente. Ele não apenas era um guerreiro, ele precisava ser um. Sempre, mesmo quando estava triste e queria chorar ou quando estava com medo. O loiro não podia ser fraco, não podia ter medo de nada e nem ficar se lamentando por seus erros. Isso Berthold já fazia por ele.

Não que ele achasse o moreno fraco. Na verdade, admirava como ele conseguia ser tão sincero consigo mesmo e com os outros. Quando ele queria chorar, ele deixava as lágrimas caírem, quando achava que algo não era uma boa ideia, dizia logo. Na verdade, Berthold era em parte uma espécie de voz da razão para o garoto desde a infância. Sua sensibilidade era visível e o fazia notar coisas que até mesmo Reiner não prestava atenção, como caminhos que podiam ser perigosos para os meninos atravessarem, se algum animal estava nervoso demais perto deles e deveria ser deixado quieto, ou então qual árvore estava dando frutos que eles poderiam comer.

O que Reiner mais gostava em Berthold, no entanto, era como ele não o pressionava constantemente e o deixava ser humano. O moreno nunca o repreendeu por nada, e quando percebia que ele estava triste, cansado ou com raiva, sempre tinha paciência, perguntava o que aconteceu, se oferecia como ombro amigo para que pudesse ouvir suas dúvidas, suas inseguranças, alguém que ele poderia abraçar e chorar e no lugar de receber um sermão por isso ganhava carinhos nas costas e nos cabelos. Além disso, nesses momentos, Berthold falava com ele, calmo e atencioso, e sempre o apoiava e dava os melhores conselhos.

"Você não é fraco por chorar, errar ou sentir medo, Reiner. Um guerreiro também é humano, e humanos são assim. Você tem o direito de se sentir mal, de não fazer tudo certo na primeira vez, de achar que não deve fazer algo porque não quer fazer mal a você ou a quem gosta. Na verdade, eu acho que você é forte justamente por tudo isso. Você é um guerreiro de verdade, Reiner. E eu tenho certeza de que você nunca vai decepcionar ninguém." O moreno disse isso uma vez, e aquelas palavras o tocaram profundamente. Com certeza ele estava certo - ele dificilmente errava, era um menino muito esperto -, e aquilo era exatamente o que Reiner precisava ouvir e ter em mente.

Quando começaram a treinar suas habilidades, Reiner se lembrava de sempre ficar admirado em como Berthold acabava ficando tão alto. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez em que o moreno deixou que ele subisse em sua mão para que pudesse ficar de pé no seu ombro. A vista era simplesmente incrível. Naquela altura, parecia que dava para ver o mundo inteiro. As montanhas, florestas, campos, rios, lagos... Tudo tão extenso, e ele e Berthold teriam que atravessar todos aqueles locais um dia, quando chegasse a hora certa.

Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente porque deviam andar o mundo sozinhos mesmo sendo tão jovens para derrubar muralhas que estavam tão distantes de onde moravam. Eles tinham comida, água, abrigo e paz onde moravam, então não viam nenhuma razão para deixar tudo para trás. Para que abandonar suas casas, suas famílias, os campos e animais da região que eles já estavam tão familiarizados e conheciam tão bem? Os adultos diziam que era necessário, e que apenas eles podiam fazer isso. Porque eles eram jovens, cheios de energia e vontade, e acima de tudo, eram guerreiros.

E guerreiros algumas vezes precisam fazer coisas mesmo quando não entendem o motivo.

Por isso eles foram embora, mas apenas com a intenção de fazer o que precisavam fazer e então voltar. Não demorou muito para que ficassem logo com saudades de casa, das suas camas cheias de lençóis macios, das refeições gostosas que seus pais preparavam, de como podiam brincar e serem crianças sem preocupações. Sozinhos, eles precisavam conseguir comida, água, locais seguros para dormir, e principalmente seguir em frente com a missão. Desistir e voltar para casa não era uma opção. Nunca foi. Aquilo estava claro desde o início.

Quando finalmente derrubaram a Muralha Maria, Reiner achava que o resto seria mais fácil. No entanto, estava enganado. Após adentrar a Muralha Rose com os refugiados, ele viu o que tinha feito junto com Berthold. Eles eram tão jovens, mas tinham matado mais do que uma pessoa normal mataria em toda uma vida. Não apenas isso, mas eles destruíram as vidas dos que escaparam, e instauraram todo um clima de medo e terror num local que antes estava pacífico.

Reiner não achava aquilo certo. Se acontecesse algo assim em sua terra, ele sabia que não iria gostar. Então por que precisava acabar com a paz de um povo que não estava atrapalhando as vidas alheias? Ele tentou perguntar a Berthold e Annie, mas nem mesmo os outros dois sabiam a resposta daquela pergunta tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicada.

Viver com os refugiados era um inferno ainda maior do que viajar. Não havia comida, não havia espaço, não havia higiene. Reiner sentia o seu estômago roncar constantemente, exigindo alimento, e não ter nada para engolir fazia sua barriga doer. Ele escutava todos os dias o choro de adultos e crianças, via o desespero em seus rostos. Sentia o mau cheiro que impregnava o ambiente cheio de pessoas que muitas vezes ficavam dias sem poder ao menos tomar um banho ou trocar de roupa, ficando assim doentes, fedidas e sujas. Pelo menos fora das Muralhas Reiner podia procurar por comida sempre que sentisse fome, podia se limpar em qualquer rio ou lago que encontrava e, principalmente, não precisava escutar o tempo inteiro murmúrios, soluços e lamentos por causa de uma ocorrência injusta e cruel - que, por sinal, fora em parte culpa sua.

Os pesadelos o assombravam praticamente todas as noites. Nem mesmo dormindo ele tinha o direito de ter um pouco de paz. Ninguém brigava com ele por chorar ou fazer barulho, porém, pois sabia que não era o único a fazer isso. Seu inconsciente fazia questão de mostrar o sofrimento alheio, as vidas que ele arruinou ao quebrar tudo, destruir tudo que tocava, como ele era capaz de ser um verdadeiro monstro. Aquilo só não acontecia nas noites em que Berthold decidia abraçá-lo. Na primeira vez, ele estranhou, mas o moreno apenas o mandou fazer silêncio e ficou ali, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos loiros, brincando de entrelaçar os dedos nas mechas curtas.

"Eu sei que você não dorme bem, Reiner. Mas eu estou aqui com você. E eu prometo que vou ficar sempre do seu lado." Ele sussurrou, deixando implícito tudo o que gostaria de dizer de verdade e não podia por causa das pessoas por perto. Então, beijou-lhe a testa, num gesto que selava toda a sua lealdade. Reiner não conseguiu falar mais nada depois disso, e apenas afundou a cabeça no peito do moreno e ficou assim até adormecer.

Naquela noite ele dormiu sem medos e preocupações.

Para passar o tempo e também para se redimir um pouco, o loiro ajudava durante o dia. Via muito do estrago que tinha feito, mas em compensação era ótimo ver a satisfação e gratidão nos rostos das pessoas que ele ajudava mesmo em gestos mínimos como oferecer um pedaço de pão. Annie aparentava ser indiferente a isso, e Berthold a princípio não parecia muito confortável com a ideia, mas logo o deixou fazer o que quisesse porque daquele modo Reiner conseguia algumas vezes pequenas regalias, como trocas de roupa extras ou um pouco mais de comida, provavelmente em agradecimento por sua ajuda e pena por sua pouca idade.

Reiner não se lembrava exatamente quando começou a sonhar com o soldado, mas ele era incrível. Tão alto, forte, ágil e belo no uniforme, voando com seu equipamento com leveza e graciosidade, letal em seus golpes nas nucas dos inimigos. Eram sonhos incríveis, fantásticos, e ele sempre acordava animado e louco de vontade para narrá-los para os amigos, com todos os detalhes possíveis.

Berthold costumava sorrir com suas histórias, mas ele sentia que havia algo nelas que o deixava um tanto desconfortável por algum motivo que, nesses momentos, ele não sabia. No entanto, Reiner nunca deixava de contar nada, e a cada vez que sonhava com o soldado, com mais vontade ele ficava de se tornar um também.

Entrar para o treinamento militar foi uma alegria. Vestir o uniforme era um honra, aprender a comandar os cavalos e a usar seu equipamento era extremamente divertido e até os treinamentos mais pesados e que exigiam mais do seu físico não o desanimavam. Além disso, era bem melhor conviver com os cadetes do que com os refugiados.

Reiner fez amizades naqueles três anos. Eren, o garoto mais determinado que ele já conhecera em toda a sua vida, Mikasa, perfeita em tudo que fazia, Armin, tão inteligente e doce, Jean, que tinha o pavio curto mas no fundo um bom coração, Sasha, a garota que amava comida e era divertida e com uma excelente intuição, Ymir, a moça de sardas sempre sarcástica, Connie, que sempre tinha um comentário ou piada a fazer para alegrar todos os momentos, Marco, o garoto que conquistava a confiança de todos com suas sardas e seu sorriso.

Mas uma pessoa em especial cativou o coração do loiro mais do que todos eles.

Christa era a garota mais linda que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. Seus cabelos eram compridos, sempre bem cuidados e amarrados, loiros como o sol, os olhos de um azul tão claro que faziam o soldado querer mergulhar neles, e ela era tão pequenina, com uma aparência tão delicada, que se Reiner nunca a tivesse visto treinando, jamais diria que ela parecia pertencer aquele lugar, e sim numa casa de bonecas.

Ele a queria para si. Queria ser o homem que a amaria, queria ser seu soldado protetor, seu cavaleiro honrado, seu príncipe encantado, seu rei perfeito e soberano. Desejava conhecer o sabor de seus lábios rosados, fazer carinho naquele cabelo que cheirava bem, caminhar com ela segurando sua mão tão pequenina, carregá-la em seu colo para a cama quando ela tivesse sono e ficar ali a observando dormir para garantir que ela não teria pesadelos.

Reiner a amaria como ela deveria ser amada. Cheia de mimos, beijos e carinhos, sem nunca faltar um elogio, um sorriso. A cada vez que ela precisasse de ajuda, ele estaria lá. Se ela quisesse chorar, ele a deixaria fazer isso em seu peito e depois a faria se animar e sentir-se melhor. Se ficasse doente, cuidaria dela e não sairia um segundo do seu lado.

Ele queria se casar com a garota e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela. Envelhecer com ela, ter filhos com ela, viver cada dia com sua doce companhia. Aquele era seu desejo.

Berthold dizia que ela era interessada em Ymir, mas aquilo não era possível. Sim, ele concordava que as duas moças eram próximas, mas com certeza devia ser apenas uma amizade, exatamente como a dele e do moreno! Ele devia estar com ciúmes, mas podia muito bem procurar uma garota para ele. Não era como se o amigo fosse uma pessoa ruim - na verdade, se não fosse pela timidez, ele com certeza poderia conseguir alguém.

Algumas vezes, porém, o guerreiro ainda assumia o comando naquele ambiente em que o soldado se fortalecia, e ele entendia toda a preocupação nos olhos verdes de Berthold. Uma vez, até acordara de noite e o encontrara chorando por sua causa. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Reiner foi até sua cama, e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o do mesmo modo que o moreno fizera com ele anos atrás.

"Bert, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. E eu nunca vou te abandonar." Ele murmurou, acariciando os cabelos negros do garoto, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa para provar que quem estava ali era o guerreiro. Aquele Reiner estava sendo sincero e leal ao que dizia, e daria a sua vida pelo melhor amigo. Ele se lembrava do que precisavam fazer, do desejo que tinham de voltar para casa, de todas as dificuldades que passaram.

Berthold nada disse, e ficou apenas ali aproveitando o abraço do guerreiro até adormecer. Quando Reiner percebeu que o jovem não estava mais acordado, ele o deixou ali, e voltou para seu lugar para evitar suspeitas e comentários maliciosos dos colegas no dia seguinte, por mais que quisesse dormir do lado do outro do mesmo modo que faziam quando eram crianças.

O loiro sonhou com sua casa nessa noite. Sonhou com as brincadeiras que ele e o moreno faziam, com o rio que costumavam tomar banho, com a comida que seus pais preparavam para ele, com os filhotes de animais que ele gostava de pegar e fazer carinho, com os canários que gostavam de se alojar em seus cabelos loiros como se fossem fazer ninho em sua cabeça. Ele daria tudo para ter momentos como esses de novo. Até sua própria vida.

No final, eles conseguiram se graduar nas posições desejadas. Eles poderiam prosseguir com seus planos, poderiam fazer tudo dar certo, e então voltariam para casa vitoriosos e seriam recebidos por todos, que estariam cheios de orgulho deles.

Para isso, o guerreiro precisava escolher entrar na Polícia Militar. No entanto, o soldado se decidiu pelas Tropas de Exploração.

A partir daí, tudo passou tão rápido e foi tão confuso. Reiner passou perto da morte muitas vezes, cometera diversos deslizes, oscilara demais entre o soldado e o guerreiro, tanto que ficava até mesmo irritado com tudo aquilo.

Quando se deu conta, estava na floresta com Eren, Ymir e Berthold, sendo que este último não parava de encará-lo. Era um olhar que parecia penetrar no fundo de seus olhos, quase intimidador mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto terno, preocupado. Ficaram assim por segundos, num silêncio que nenhum deles se atrevia a cortar, se olhando mutualmente.

Berthold estava buscando alguma coisa dentro dele com aqueles olhos verdes que se misturavam com as árvores da floresta. Alguma coisa extremamente importante, mas que a cada segundo que se passava, parecia deixar o moreno frustrado, como se não fosse capaz de encontrar.

E para ser sincero, nem mesmo Reiner sabia o que devia ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse conflito psicológico do Reiner é uma delícia e eu gostaria que o fandom BR trabalhasse mais com isso, porque tem tantas possibilidades de se trabalhar... ;w; Eu adorei escrever essa twoshot, e Titan Shifters são uma coisa linda de se escrever sobre, então eu com certeza vou querer fazer mais fics com eles!
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado! uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, parte 1 de 2~ Essa fic me machuca, e oh, eu sou tão fascinada pelos Titan Shifters ;w; Eu morro de vontade de abraçar o Berthold, de verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu adoro fazê-lo sofrer ;---;
> 
> O próximo capítulo será contando tudo do ponto de vista do Reiner, e nos vemos por lá uwu


End file.
